


Five stories I haven't written...

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responses to the meme "Tell me about a story I haven't written, and I will give you 1-3 sentences (or more) from or about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five stories I haven't written...

**Author's Note:**

> Five 100-word drabbles.

**The one where Danny went to the washroom and his zipper got stuck:**

Despite their agreement that this shouldn't happen at work it inevitably has on a few occasions: Danny's blown Steve a couple of times after hours in Steve's office, and one memorable evening - and God help them if Chin ever finds out - Steve just couldn't resist bending Danny over the computer table, peeling those skin-tight slacks off of that perfect ass and giving it to him hard and fast. 

But the men's washroom will be a new venue for them. 

Danny's voicemail sounded promisingly needy and desperate. Wanting Steve to bring his knife is a surprising new kink, though... 

* * *

**The one where Steve and Danny were confused for a couple of East Coast criminals:**

To say he's surprised is the understatement of the year, because he's dreamed about this (in private, late at night) but he's never suspected that Danny... 

"Just go with it, babe," Danny murmurs in his ear as he straddles his lap and pulls him close. "Don't hit me, 'kay? Because those guys over there think that we're Daniel O'Hara and his partner Steven Williams, which means we've got influence with the Contador cartel, and I'd really like them to go on thinking that... 

Then Danny's mouth meets his, and Steve discovers that it's the best case of mistaken identity _ever_... 

* * *

**The one where Steve and Rachel ended up having a moment of bonding over how hard Danny makes it to love him, sometimes:**

The situation would be bizarrely surreal if it wasn't such a relief to talk to someone who really _understands_. 

"And does he still do that thing, you know the thing I mean," Rachel leans in confidentially, waving her gin and tonic in the general direction of the blissfully unaware subject of their conversation, and oh God, Steve really shouldn't, but... 

He can feel himself blushing as he takes another swallow of his beer. "Uh, yes. And he thinks it's so hot, but really it's just..." 

Rachel shakes her head sympathetically. "I never had the heart to break it to him." 

* * *

**The one where Steve catches Danny reading a romance novel:**

Danny's still in the bathroom, primping himself or something, so Steve sprawls out on the couch to wait. There's a paperback poking out from under the cushions, and Steve can't resist pulling it out to see what Danny's reading. 

It's not what he was expecting. 

Steve turns _The Navy SEAL's Bride_ over to read the blurb on the back. 

_"Ex-Navy SEAL Tom Cartwright is struggling to return to civilian life... Can Caitlin crack the walls around this soldier's battle-worn heart?"_

Steve tosses the book down with an amused snort. Why on earth would Danny want to read something like _that_? 

* * *

**The one where Chin runs an auto shop, Danny is the ex-infamous drag racer working for him as his star mechanic, and Steve stumbles into their auto shop looking for help to boost up the muscle car he's been working on:**

"Hey, Danny," Chin calls out from the office, "We've got a customer, and I think this one's for you." 

Danny slides out from under the '67 Chevy Impala he's working on and looks over to see what Chin's talking about. 

The guy striding in from the parking lot is tall, broad-shouldered and tanned, with moves that say 'military' and tattoos that say 'Navy', and the white t-shirt that he's wearing is tight enough that Danny's left in no doubt about the development of his pecs and the definition of his abs. 

Oh yes, this one's definitely going to be Danny's.


End file.
